Caminos Cruzados
by MyladyArwen
Summary: Edward es un joven estudiante inexperto que alberga muchas dudas en su cabeza con respecto a su propia sexualidad ¿Será capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando se vea empujado a una noche loca con su hermano Emmett?


Nombre del fic: Caminos Cruzados

Autora: Lexyc

Link al perfil del Contest:**u / 3388367 /Lemmonada_Express?a=b**

Pareja Elegida: Edward/Jasper

Número de Palabras: 4.079

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia mía y de mi cabeza que creo que a veces anda poco amueblada ;)

Agradecimientos: Sencillamente a todas las **TEMPLARIAS** por hacer de su casa la mía. Os quiero.

A Nurymisu por animarme a participar en esto.

**Caminos cruzados**

Abrió los ojos en la cama, se despertó sobresaltado con una pesadilla, los recuerdos, en aquella misma habitación asaltaron inminentes su mente, trayéndole el recuerdo del juego del destino que había cruzado sus caminos.

Sintió un ligero empujón sobre los hombros propinado por su hermano y vaciló en el último paso. Por mucho que Emmett se hubiera empeñado, él le había liado para acudir a aquel sitio, todo porque su hermanito mayor no se atrevía a ir sólo, pero en aquel lugar, no había nada que pudiera interesar a Edward. Aquel viaje había sido un error de principio a fin, y para colmo su hermano tenía la intención de visitar aquel antro de perversión en pleno centro neurálgico de Atlantic City.

Todo había comenzado con la dichosa boda, o mejor debería decir, la no- boda, puesto que la radiante novia de su hermano decidió dejarle plantado dos semanas antes de la misma. Desde entonces, Emmett estaba insoportable, el viaje, sólo había sido la escusa para que se distrajera, pero el lote no incluía aquello. Resopló atravesando finalmente la puerta seguido de su bravucón hermano.  
Nunca se había considerado un juerguista, estaba centrado en sus estudios, el primer año en la facultad había sido totalmente positivo. Sus notas eran inmejorables aunque aquello le pasaba factura en su vida social, pero pensaba que ya tendría tiempo de divertirse.

- ¡Va Eddy, mira lo que tienes ante tus ojos!- exclamó Emmett mirando a su alrededor- Estas no se parecen en nada a las que tú ves todos los días en la facultad- añadió ufano.

- Dios Emmett, límpiate la baba- se dirigió a él con desaprobación.

- Edward- le miró seriamente- Posiblemente, no tengas oportunidad como esta en tu vida. Este sitio- enfatizó- Es el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Edward entornó los ojos mientras recordaba la genial idea de su tío Charlie, una noche en "Le Moulin", las mejores mujeres a sólo un golpe de deseo. Buena música, ambiente discreto y posiblemente una experiencia inolvidable. Desde luego observando a las mujeres hermosas que tenía a su alrededor no dudaba que así fuera, sobre todo por su escasez de ropa, pero a sus dieciocho, Edward lo último que quería o lo último que le apetecía era acabar en un prostíbulo, por muy de lujo que fuera, acompañando a su hermano.

- Puede ser divertido- animó su hermano dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de Edward.

- ¿De verdad necesitas esto tío? Estas enfermo.

- Eres un jodido aguafiestas, verás, ves la barra, te sientas ahí, y te quedas calladito- le habló como a un niño pequeño- Yo pienso descubrir porque este sitio tiene esta fama- añadió con una sonrisa amplia mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacía una rubia exuberante, de labios carnosos y mirada ardiente.

Disgustado con su hermano, y mucho más con su tío por haber pagado aquel viaje, con todos los extras incluidos "mujeres de Atlantic city, las mejores" había dicho Charlie antes de organizarlo todo; se sentó en un taburete en una esquina de la barra dónde hombres y mujeres departían alegremente, obvio la mirada sabiendo que más de uno estaba pensando con la entrepierna en los momentos previos al encuentro.

- ¿Qué te pongo?- el camarero, un rubio de ojos azules enfundado en unos pantalones de cuero y con una camiseta ajustada del mismo tono se recostó sobre la barra ofreciendo una sonrisa profiden. A Edward le molestó.

- Un gin tonic- pidió desviando la mirada, tan sólo por no desentonar.

- Hola- la mujer se acercó con un mini vestido azul que se adaptaba perfectamente a su silueta bien dibujada, su mirada verde tenía un halo de misterio y sus cabellos castaños caían graciosos sobre sus hombros- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿El taburete está libre, no?- contestó bordemente.

- Tú eres el sobrino pequeño de Charlie- rió divertida- Soy Bella, Bella Swan- le tendió la mano con solemnidad- Copropietaria de este sitio. Jasper- se giró con gracia hacía la barra- Yo tomaré lo mismo.

- No sé qué te habrá contado mi tío, no tengo nada en contra de esto, pero no es mi estilo- refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Pues tú hermano- viró la mirada hacia dónde la rubia y Emmett hablaban animadamente- Parece muy contento.  
Bella, a sus veintiocho años había tenido suerte en la vida, recordaba como siendo apenas mayor de edad había comenzado siendo bailarina en "Le Moulin", uno de los lugares más selectos de Atlantic City.

Entonces era regentado por una mujer que la acogió como una hija, la  
ofreció su casa y jamás la obligó a venderse por dinero. No podía reprocharle absolutamente nada. Había llegado a rechazar cantidades insultantes de dinero, pero aún no había nacido el hombre que le pusiera las manos encima. Sin embargo, allí conoció a Alice, otra bailarina de la que no tardaría en hacerse inseparable. Ahora era su amiga, su socia, su compañera.

Cuando Reneé se retiró ellas tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse con el sitio, y ninguna lo pensó dos veces, aquellas cuatro paredes habían visto crecer su historia, su vida, había forjado lazos irrompibles entre ellas y el acuerdo fue casi inmediato. Por un momento giró la mirada y se fijó en el fortachón hermano del disgustado sobrino de Cullen. Y se percató de que había un brillo inusual en la mirada de Rosalie. Atenta contempló la escena.

Jasper se quedó apoyado sobre la barra con los brazos cruzados, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la noche estaba siendo relativamente tranquila. Bebió un sorbo de la copa que tenía a su lado y clavó su mirada en Bella y en el chico de los ojos verdes. Era lo suficientemente discreto cómo para no dejar entrever ningún interés, pero en realidad aquel muchacho era guapísimo. Se preguntó por qué razón estaba amargado mientras el que venía con él se lo estaba pasando de miedo con Ros.

Se llevó un marlboro a la boca y mientras lo encendía se dio cuenta de que le miraba de soslayo, curvó los labios en una media sonrisa irónica. Se daba cuenta de que su jefa y amiga acababa de comenzar un acoso y derribo que podía acabar de cualquier manera.

- ¡Hola!- una voz cantarina le saludó mientras se agarraba a su cuello para darle un pico en los labios.

- Enana, te hacía en Jersey- la mirada de Bella se posó en ambos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Acabo de llegar- abrió una de las cámaras y sacó un botellín de cerveza bien fría- ¿Quién es el quesito que está con mi mujer?-  
preguntó Alice haciendo un mohín con la nariz al tiempo que abría el botellín.

- Ni idea, aunque alguien debe ser para que Bella esté ahí dale que te pego- se burló.

- Jasper, no jodas, no he tenido un buen día- le miró amenazante.

Se quedó mirando a su amiga, estaban juntos desde tiempos inmemorables, ella le ofreció aquel trabajo de camarero cuando tuvo la enésima movida con su padre alcohólico y tenía que seguir pagándose la carrera de Bellas Artes, incluso en ocasiones participaba de alguna petición especial que se le hacía al Molino. Era un sobresueldo, y por cierto, muy bien pagado, y Jasper tenía que reconocer que el sexo, le gustaba.

Se removió molesto en el taburete, apenas había tomado un sorbo de Gin tonic, la mujer que se había presentado como Bella sin duda tenía una personalidad arrolladora. Hablaba con una elevada confianza en sí misma y aquello se notaba en la naturalidad con la que se movía mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Dónde está el problema?- abordó ella- Venir aquí, y estar aburrido, podría decirse que es casi pecado.

- Supongo que no es la mejor idea para alguien de mi edad- replicó provocando una carcajada en ella.

- No me malinterpretes- se apresuró a decir- Pero actúas como si tuvieras ochenta, no dieciocho- opinó- Puedo garantizarte, que él que viene aquí no lo hace porque no pueda tener sexo en su vida cotidiana. En este lugar cumplen sus más oscuras fantasías, pueden ser libres de lo que no harían con su novia, con su mujer, con sus respectivas parejas en definitiva. Aunque- vaciló un momento como haciendo memoria- También hemos tenido algunas parejas- guiñó el ojo con picardía.

- Es mi hermano quien lo quiere ¿no?- gruñó- Pues que él lo disfrute- se defendió sin saber muy bien por qué.

Bella frunció el ceño sintiendo que se daba cabezazos contra una pared, era terco el muchacho. Comprobó como Alice y Jasper cuchicheaban en la barra, cómplices de cualquier historia que les pasara por mente, en ocasiones eran como niños pequeños. Se percató de que nuevamente la mira de dos hombres se cruzaba fugaz, pero Edward la retiraba tan rápido como la posaba en él.

- Ven conmigo- pidió segura de sus palabras poniéndose de pie.

- Mejor me quedo- contestó seco él.

- Oh, vamos, dame una pequeña oportunidad- pidió guiñándole el ojo.

Edward vaciló, notaba la mirada del camarero clavada en su espalda, y por primera vez en su vida sintió vergüenza, una erección involuntaria se escondía bajo sus pantalones. La anfitriona, o no se había dado cuenta, o posiblemente hubiera ignorado tal circunstancia. Que no le gustaran las mujeres no era algo que acabara de descubrir, pero nunca había experimentado con ningún hombre. Y nunca, ninguno, había desprendido tanto magnetismo como el camarero de ojos azules que se movía casi felino.

Se puso de pie, cuando saliera de allí, tendría que contarle su verdad a Emmett, hacerle a entender el por qué de su rechazo a aquella experiencia. Echó un último vistazo al rubio que le miraba, ya con descaro, tenía una sonrisa torcida que provocó un estremecimiento en un inexperto Edward.

Jasper enarcó las cejas con curiosidad cuando vio el gesto que hizo de Bella antes de desaparecer con la mano. Primero había marcado un número uno con el dedo y luego dos veces había sacado los cinco dedos de la mano con rapidez antes de darse la vuelta como si nada. La número uno en diez minutos.

- A lo mejor vas a tener suerte y todo- se mofó Alice en su oído.

- A lo mejor dejo de hablarte en una larga temporada- contestó algo nervioso- Aquel chico era demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto, demasiado hermoso.

- No sé porque te dejas liar por ella- opinó Alice enfurruñada- No necesitas hacer esto, y lo sabes.

- Me gusta Alice, ya está- zanjó.

Subió las escaleras detrás de ella, a su paso un angosto pasillo con puertas a ambos lados del mismo, las pasaron de largo. Se dio cuenta de la manera de caminar de ella, erguida, con la cabeza alta, con cierto orgullo. Al final del mismo pasillo encontraron otro tramo pequeño de escaleras, siguió subiendo, él, seguía detrás. Se detuvieron en la última puerta que encontró a su paso.

- Adelante- pidió ella al tiempo que la abría- La suite de honor.  
Se encontró con una enorme habitación, a la que no le faltaba detalle, tenuamente iluminada, unas cortinas gruesas impedían el paso de la luz exterior y se aseguraban de guarecer todo lo que ocurriera entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Una enorme cama presidía la estancia, un chaise longe, un gran espejo de pie y una mesa con un par de sillas completaban el ambiente íntimo de la misma. Dio un paso atrás,

- Creo, de que es hora de que marche- anunció la dueña del lugar aún sosteniendo el pomo.

- Me temo que estás malinterpretando mis intenciones.

- Edward- se acercó a su oído y susurró- Hace diez años que estoy aquí, créeme que he visto tantos hombres que soy capaz de adivinar sus deseos solamente mirándolos a los ojos- acarició el rostro de él, que por un momento se sintió indefenso- Esto- entornó su mirada a la entrepierna- Termina de hablar por ti- sonrió con lascivia. – Experimenta, disfruta- susurró contra su boca- Prueba, mañana, mañana ya tendrás tiempo de volver a la aburrida vida de un estudiante de segundo de económicas.

Cerró los ojos debatiéndose consigo mismo, con una necesidad que crecía imperiosa en su interior, pero que a menudo rechazaba. Respiró profundamente dispuesto a hacer de una vez lo que su mente llevaba tiempo acallando. Los pasos de ella fueron sustituidos por otros más firmes y su piel se estremeció cuando una firme mano se posó con delicadeza sobre su hombro.

Bella le dejó el camino libre, el poder de persuasión de su amiga podía ser avasallador, tantos años relacionándose con clientes le habían dado un conocimiento casi perfecto de las necesidades humanas, y a ella le gustaba verlo de manera soñadora, allí cumplían los sueños y deseos, que de puertas para afuera eran imposibles de realizar.

- Me iré cuando tú quieras que lo haga- recordó- Tú marcas el ritmo….- dio la pauta a Edward.

- Edward- contestó.

El hombre de ojos verdes, inexperto sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquella voz sedosa que acariciaba su oído. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a ese momento, seguir huyendo no servía de nada. Se quedó mirando las facciones afiladas y marcadas del hombre que tenía a escasos centímetros, se perdió en su mirada profunda y cristalina. La camiseta marcada dejaba entrever una musculatura bien formada y un nudo se instaló en su estómago, un nudo de necesidad.

Contuvo la respiración sólo un segundo antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos, sus manos atraparon el rostro del rubio y se acercó buscando aquel beso, ansiado, deseado, sus bocas, feroces se unieron, sus lenguas se buscaban en una actitud casi desesperada marcada por el cobrizo de ojos verdes cuyas manos se habían deslizado por la cintura de Jasper hasta llegar a su culo, notó la presión en el interior del pantalón de nuevo.

Jasper dejó que Edward actuara con libertad, no quería correr el riesgo de que se viniera atrás, le gustaba aquel chico pero había adivinado por su actitud de que aquella, era su primera vez. Algo que podía llegar a ser complicado si se sentía incómodo. Mordisqueaba sus labios y acariciaba su espalda por encima de la camiseta, el cobrizo ansioso apretaba su culo provocando que se excitara aún mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Edward se sentía liberado, toda la tensión acumulada iba desapareciendo a medida que las caricias del rubio recorrían su piel sobre la ropa, cómo si en cada beso y en cada contacto la adrenalina subiera hasta niveles insospechados, haciéndole experimentara unas sensaciones incomparables que nada que hubiera sentido antes. Necesitaba sentir la piel del hombre sobre la suya, descubrir que no existían más barreras que las que él se había interpuesto hasta a aquel momento.

Jasper se deshizo de su camiseta separando sus labios sólo unos instantes para sacarla por la cabeza y tirarla lejos, Edward clavó su mirada en los pectorales del hombre que tenía delante y siguió con su mirada hasta su cintura, dónde los pantalones de piel que caían a las caderas marcaban unos oblicuos que le dejaron casi sin respiración.  
Se sintió empujado hacía la cama, dónde el rubio comenzó su ataque metiendo su mano entre la piel y la camiseta de Edward que jadeó de manera contenida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados percibiendo aquellos estímulos que provocaban que toda su piel se estremeciera. Los cálidos labios de Jasper besaban su cuello, los dedos de él a su vez, recorrían la formada espalda de su acompañante.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?- preguntó ronco Jasper aun conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

- Si- contestó quedo.

- Mmmm, estoy seguro de que irá bien- continúo dulce en su oído y Edward lo agradeció.

Percibió como los músculos de Edward se relajaban a medida que sus manos le acariciaban, se dejó caer con suavidad a su lado y de manera lenta le quitó la camiseta, se fijó en que el muchacho estaba bien formado, vio un cuerpo bien definido, sin exagerar y lo deseó. Sus dedos continuaron avanzando hasta su cintura, Edward emitió un sonido gutural cuando siguió hasta alcanzar su miembro erecto atrapado dentro de los pantalones.

Una marea de sensaciones que le produjo vértigo, Jasper acariciaba su erecto miembro, abarcándolo con toda la mano en movimientos suaves y rítmicos, extendió el cuello mientras recibía besos y mordisquitos del rubio en el lóbulo de la oreja y tras él, sintiendo crecer su erección, elevó las nalgas para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior que cayó al suelo a los pies de la cama.

Actuó movido por una energía renovada y se arrodilló en la cama arrastrando a Jasper con él, de nuevo tenía la profundidad de su mirada frente a frente y atacó sus labios con más fuerza. Con manos quizá algo torpes desabrochó el cinturón del rubio e hizo saltar el botón del pantalón que se ceñía perfectamente a su definido cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido en la boca del camarero cuando vio su abultado miembro bajo el ajustado bóxer negro.

- No hay ninguna prisa- recordó Jasper ronco contra su boca, la mano de Edward se había introducido dentro del bóxer alcanzando un  
duro miembro.

- No quiero esperar más- jadeó Edward con su frente apoyada en el pectoral de Jasper, las manos del rubio se hundieron en su cabello durante un espasmo de placer- Sólo, llévame- pidió tomado por el deseo.

- ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

- ¿Puedo confiar en un extraño?- sonrió torcido.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa que le salió del pecho, besó suavemente sus labios de nuevo antes de tomarle por las manos para llevar la situación. Que el feeling se había dado de inmediato entre ellos era innegable, y que creía que estaba preparado, también, sin dejar de posar sus labios sobre la espalda del cobrizo lo guió hasta que tumbado boca abajo se relajó en la cama. Los labios de Jasper sobre su piel y la yema de sus dedos recorriendo despacio su espalda le hacían desear más y más.

Sólo durante unos segundos percibió la ausencia de Jasper en la cama, pero no quería abrir los ojos, deseaba y temía ese momento a partes iguales, pero en aquel momento, el deseo podía más que el miedo. Pronto volvió a sentir las manos fuertes sobre su espalda, se relajó mientras masajeaba sus marcados hombros y besaba su nuca con delicia casi. El roce del miembro de Jasper sobre su culo le hizo reactivar su erección hasta palpitar por la necesidad.

Despacio Jasper prosiguió con su juego de caricias y besos, notando como los músculos se iban destensando a medida que avanzaba. Con dedicación y sin prisa, el tiempo no era problema, mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre las piernas del cobrizo que se removió movido por el placer con la otra se masturbaba lentamente, ahogando gemidos en su garganta. Preparándose para el momento.

Algo frío entre sus piernas hizo que se incorporara, fue Jasper quien rápidamente volvió a poner su mano sobre la espalda de él y le sorprendió susurrándole dulcemente al oído, dedicándose a él. Los dedos del camarero se perdieron entre las nalgas de Edward arrancándole gemidos mientras dibujaba círculos con paciencia alrededor de su estrechez. Abriéndose paso con el lubricante. Edward gruño cuando un dedo se introdujo fugaz y se detuvo ahí, dándole tiempo, sin prisa.

- Mastúrbate- demandó Jasper ronco en su oído.

Ahuecando el abdomen, un Edward tomado por la circunstancia atrapó su miembro arropándolo con toda la mano, los jadeos se ahogaban en la almohada. Aumentó el ritmo a medida que Jasper jugueteaba con sus dedos, despacio pero sin alterar ritmo. Mordió la almohada cuando fueron dos dedos los que entraron dentro de él. Aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias auto prodigadas con una rara mezcla entre placer y dolor. Algo que llenaba su mente y perdía sus sentidos.

- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Jasper mordisqueando su cuello, apenas podía contener ya su excitación en su mano.

Edward asintió sin dejar de acariciarse, ejerciendo más presión sobre su erecto miembro. Su rostro se tensó, y mordió su labio con una respiración fuerte cuando sintió el miembro de Jasper entre sus piernas. Jasper se movió con cuidado, entrando despacio, escuchando los gruñidos intercalados con jadeos que se escapaban de la garganta de Edward.

Apretó los puños cuando Jasper entró por completó en él, provocando que todo lo que tenía alrededor desapareciera. La mano del rubio se deslizó entre la cama y su cuerpo para alcanzar su erecto miembro, la piel la ardía por el contacto de la suya y por los besos que recibía enloqueciéndolo. Durante unos segundos se quedó parado, dentro de él, sin moverse, dejando que se adaptara.

- Joder Edward, que bien se siente- Jasper inició un movimiento lento, su mano acariciaba el miembro del cobrizo en toda su largura mientras se sentía atrapado en su interior, con el placer contenido en el abdomen, podría estallar de un momento a otro.

Se dejó llevar, se abandonó a las sensaciones que todo su cuerpo recibían, el momento doloroso había pasado dando lugar a un placer que recorría toda su piel. Cerró sus ojos disfrutándolo, gimiendo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría, podía notarlo, percibirlo.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando escuchó a Edward sofocado, gimiendo sin parar y gruñendo de placer. Sintió como se vertía con la masturbación y apretó la mandíbula arrastrándose también para conseguir su clímax. En su interior tardó apenas unos segundos en liberar todo lo que tenía dentro, en que el placer se deshiciera en un orgasmo brutal.

La liberación que acababa de experimentar sólo le convenció de que sus ideas, hasta ahora confusas se habían aclarado. Se dio la vuelta despacio cuando se sintió libre del peso de Jasper que le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward se levantó finalmente de la cama, sosegado, hacía demasiado calor, comprobó que Jasper seguía durmiendo a su lado. Llevaban ya tres años juntos, el Molino los unió, y aunque Jasper seguía allí trabajando, desde que empezaron a estar juntos no vio a ningún cliente más. Edward podía recordar aquel día cómo si hubiera sido el anterior, su primera vez, su liberación. Y ahora su acompañante, su compañero, su amigo.

- Venga va- la puerta sonó, la voz de Alice en el exterior estaba poniendo a todo el mundo en pie- ¡Edward, si llegas tarde a la boda de tu hermano, te va a matar!- avisó a gritos

- Dile que se calle- murmuró Jasper adormilado cubriéndose con la almohada.

- Sabes, estaba pensando que ya han pasado más de tres años- habló Edward mientras comprobaba que no hubiera estragos de la noche anterior en su rostro.

- Tendrías que haberte visto aquel día- sonrió Jasper mofándose.

- ¿Valió la pena, no?- Edward enarcó la ceja fingiendo indignación.- Aunque deberíamos darle las gracias a Bella.

- Fíjate que yo siempre creí hasta entonces, que la lianta era Alice- meditó Jasper mientras se levantaba.

- Me da- se ajustó el nudo de la corbata- Que son tal para cual.

- Tú tío Charlie debería estar orgulloso. Os colocó a los dos el mismo día- rió con ganas Jasper.

- Creo que primero tendrá que superar el hecho de que yo esté con un hombre.

Jasper se levantó enérgicamente de la cama para situarse tras Edward, no se arrepentiría de haber hecho aquel trabajo, de haber seguido viéndose con Edward a escondidas de su tío y de su hermano. Emmett no tardó en saberlo, pero para entonces, enamorado de Rosalie su mentalidad era lo suficientemente abierta cómo para aceptarlo sin problemas. Educados por un hombre que a pesar de frecuentar sitios como "Le Moulin" tenía prejuicios hacía la tendencia sexual de Edward, en general de todos los homosexuales. Pero él había descubierto, que todos sus miedos sólo eran infundados, que alcanzó la libertad el día que conoció a Jasper.

Miró a Jasper a los ojos, profundos y sinceros, los mismos que le impresionaron aquel día, "Le Moulin" se vestía de largo, y haber ocupado aquella suite como la primera vez arrastró todos los recuerdos sin remedio. Abandonó económicas y estudió psicología, que era lo que quería en origen mientras Jasper terminaba la carrera de Bellas artes. Ahora aquel lugar que había unido a dos parejas iba a presenciar la boda de una de ellas. Una boda íntima, entre amigos, tres años antes, una simple casualidad, les había cambiado la vida a todos.


End file.
